exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Binding of Enoch
The Binding of Enoch '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Interra Enochis and follows the perspective of several characters. Main Arc Chapter 1 : The Covenant After an unknown planet has been successfully explored by the '''Fortitudo family, a massive celebration is organized to greet Leonid Eltanin Fortitudo, the planet's main explorer. Among the present individuals, the young Methys Alya Gratia, a talented fashion designer. However, things start becoming more dramatic with the arrival of a gravely wounded Griffin Deneve Fidelitas, who was ambushed and tortured by monstrous Nephilim, losing most of his team. Methys heals Griffin and quickly learns that he has been betrayed ; he was also exploring a planet when Nephilim ambushed them, alerted of their presence. Griffin guesses that one of the members of the celebration has been infected by the Whisper, a terrifying affliction, and is an agent of the Nephilim. Soon, with the help of Parvati Mimosa Oratio, the pair manages to corner Leonid, learning that the planet he colonized was a Nephilim ambush, and that he traded his life for Griffin's party's. Griffin kills Leonid out of justice and holy duty. However, Leonid attempts to slaughter all guests in retaliation, and the group is only saved by the quick efforts of Vayu Formalhaut Temperentia. Finally Methys returns home, not before declaring her love to Griffin. However, she learns that he has also been infected by the Whisper and has but a few months to live. Chapter 2 : A New Enemy The tensions between the Fidelitas and Fortitudo family is being solved by a common party exploring Leonid's planet. However, sensing danger, the Temperentia Family sends one of their family members, Krypton Capella Temperentia, in order to follow the exploration party and learn about their motives. Krypton soon learns that the group, composed of Chatel Sirius Fidelitas, Aquil Zaniah Fortitudo and the supporting Hiria Ran Iustitia, are trapped in the dark, inhospitable and shadowy planet. Krypton soon finds out that the strange, ghastly white trees scattered around the planet are in fact the result of Nephilim Alchemy and house a new race of creatures. Those insectoid beasts, abominations known as Skerias, start to attack the party, wounding Chatel. Krypton jumps to his rescue, however, by the time she reaches the two others, Hiria has already been overwhelmed by the Whisper and turned into a Nephilim, slaughtering Aquil before leaving. Krypton makes her report, traumatized by Hiria's corruption, and as she investigates alongside Vayu, she learns that the whole mission was a trap in order to accelerate Hiria's corruption. She vows to save Hiria and take revenge on the supposed Nephilim who orchestrated the whole thing. Chapter 3 : Heiress to Darkness A few weeks after, Methys is invited to the funeral of a relative, Reina Musica Gratia. She learns that Reina has committed suicide, leaving a baby behind. Methys adopts the baby, calling her Aylin Alya Gratia, and raises her alongside her Noble Slave Kagu, as well as Griffin. However, she quickly realizes that Aylin grows too quickly for a normal baby, reaching an adult body in a single week. Ominous signs as well as the approach of Skerias allow Methys to understand that Aylin is fact not human, but a hybrid of man and monster, born from Reina and from a Skeria. Although she tries to hide the truth, Aylin quickly understands through her privileged connexion with the Skeria's hive that she is the daughter of the Skeria Imperator, the Nephilim's masterpiece. Griffin's quick intervention and the help of Avanga Eltanin Fortitudo allow to defeat the Skeria invasion, however Aylin is shocked by the news. She decides to train as a warrior in order to suppress her monstrous half and protect mankind from those new predators, much to Griffin's pride. Chapter 4 : Varun Rises However, Griffin himself soon finds his own back against the wall ; Methys comes to learn that he has been arrested for killing another member of his own family. Rohan Bellatrix Iustitia, elite Iustitia inquisitor, comes and interrogates Methys, reading her mind and learning of Griffin's Whisper affliction. Rohan takes Griffin into his custody and tortures him for several days. Meanwhile, Methys is visited by the mysterious Cleon Australis Oratio who gives her proof of Griffin's innocence - proof that he only killed a man corrupted by the Whisper. Methys attempts to deliver a tortured Griffin, however she is opposed by Griffin's torturer, Kyra Sheliak Iustitia, herself corrupted by the Whisper. Kyra does not hesitate to strike Methys down, however at this time Griffin breaks out and the Whisper overwhelms him, turning him into a powerful Nephilim. Now calling himself Varun, Griffin slaughters Kyra and promises to protect the empire from the Whisper's influence, viewing himself as a protector of worlds. He leaves, a heartbroken Methys behind him. As for Cleon, he is nowhere to be seen, all traces of his influence now hidden. Not allowing this to stand, Aylin leaves, chasing the mysterious man. Chapter 5 : Unraveling the Conspiracy This leads Aylin to a distant Oratio planet where Cleon rules, alongside his adviser, Violus Diadem Oratio. With the help of a Gharr merchant, Aylin discovers a vast conspiracy that seems to indicate that Cleon himself is a Nephilim. However, Cleon's innocence is hard to disprove due to his influence and political skill, and immense resources, and he takes pleasure in taunting Aylin due to her failed attempts. Retreating to the other side of the small planet, Aylin discovers a diamond mine that gave Cleon his fortune and powers - as well as a legend speaking of a Nephilim within. Furthermore, she also meets a young nameless, maskless man, whose strange powers attract her attention. The young man, whom she names Sketch, allows her to identify Violus as the Nephilim, expose him, and kill Cleon who was in fact manipulating everything to help him out. Chapter 6 : War of Justice and Courage During this time, Mimi Bellatrix Iustitia, Hiria's desperate sister, strives to bring her back home, going to a risky mission on a distant planet as she was sent there to solve the conflict. At the same time, Jean, a young Fortitudo soldier whose skill with the gun denotes an exceedingly rare intuitive Animus use, Mimi goes away to investigate the devastation on said planet, which seems to be caused by Skerias, once more. Under the supervision of the arrogant Melten Mimosa Oratio, the pair, alongside Mimi's pilot, manages to reach the strange, organic ship that served as a hideout for Skerias. While cleaning it, Mimi encounters a transformed Hiria and seeks to reason her. Before she can, however, a presence takes her away, leaving Mimi unstable and broken. When Melten further taunts the pair and brags about being the planet's hero, Mimi challenges her, resulting in his death, before leaving alongside Jean. Chapter 7 : Dishonor and Redemption Salazar Sheliak Iustitia, a Noble dishonored due to having sought to prove a hidden truth, Dash, a young hacker exiled for having used Nephilim technology to hack into important files, and the enigmatic Banana, find themselves deported together towards a hostile planet. Teaming up, they retake their freedom due to their combined abilities. With Salazar seeking to take revenge on the one who organized his fall, Mandelor Formalhaut Temperentia, the trio departs. They eventually manage to infiltrate a congress where Mandelor stages a massive exhibit, and uncovers his plan to use forbidden technology to disrupt everyone's Animus abilities through Whisper projection. With the help of Vayu Formalhaut Temperentia, the trio stops Mandelor, but not before the latter shockingly taunts the group, mentioning the Nephilim Shemzaya to be the Empire's true creator. Shocked, Salazar lets him go. Nevertheless, he receives an exceptional pardon due to having stopped Mandelor's conspiracy and unwittingly finding Banane - who is in fact the Emperor's first daughter, Regalia Ultimatis Enochia. Characters * Imperial House ** Regalia Ultimatis Enochia ** Ceren Sirius Fidelitas ** Salazar Sheliak Iustitia * House Fidelitas ** Griffin Deneve Fidelitas (Varun) ** Chatel Sirius Fidelitas * House Fortitudo ** Leonid Eltanin Fortitudo ** Aquil Zaniah Fortitudo ** Avanga Eltanin Fortitudo * House Gratia ** Methys Alya Gratia ** Aylin Alya Gratia * House Iustitia ** Hiria Ran Iustitia ** Reinhardt Sheliak Iustitia ** Kyra Sheliak Iustitia ** Rohan Bellatrix Iustitia ** Mimi Bellatrix Iustitia * House Oratio ** Parvati Mimosa Oratio ** Cleon Australis Oratio ** Violus Diadem Oratio ** Melten Mimosa Oratio * House Sapientia ** Duna Hamal Sapientia * House Temperentia ** Vayu Formalhaut Temperentia ** Yaminh Izar Temperentia ** Eleonora Capella Temperentia ** Krypton Capella Temperentia ** Mandelor Formalhaut Temperentia * Others ** Kagu ** Roukh ** The Imperator ** Sketch ** Jean ** Dash Trivia * This storyline is meant to be a saga introducing the universe of Interra Enochis. Category:Interra Enochis Category:Storyline